User talk:Freedash22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the US M-17 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Recomendation for Promotion to Administrator (sysop) Dear Freedash22, In light of your continued contributions, ammendments and the likes to this Wiki, I am recommending you for promotion to Administrator Status on this wiki. Should you choose to accept this offer, there will be a two (2) week period for anyone with any objections to come forth and let me know of any reasons why you should not be promoted. It is, afterall down to you. Wheather or not you take this position up. Regards EditorUK (talk) 17:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Freedash22 (talk) 14:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Editor UK, Your offer humbles me. It would be an honor to be an administrator. I accept. Let's make this a better wiki. P.S. Just don't go anywhere okay? I don't want to be the lone admin or something like that. That would be lonely! Sincerely, Charles I've asked the Community Design team to give us a hand on the wiki, making it look nicer/function better. Any suggestions/updates you'd like? We've got new template boxes and a category page on the front page now, take a look at my talk page to see more information about the changes EditorUK (talk) 22:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Editor, Glad you asked. Yes I have some ideas in mind: 1.) Some gas masks need to be subcategorized. For example, the PMK gas mask family needs to be broken down. We need to separate it into PMK-1, PMK-2, PMK-3 and GP-7V. I can write the articles but the original page may have to go or revised extensively. My new PMK-3 gas mask arrived recently and I am a bit torn on whether to write a new article for it or put it in the PMK gas mask family but that may reduce the number of hits and confuse people. I can tell this will be an issue in the long-term and we need to have this broken down as soon as possible as Russia has already released the PMK-4 and PMK-5 for field testing. This issue is also present to the MCU-2/P, which may need to be broken down to the MCU-2/P and MCU-2A/P. 2.) Group Articles. It's a bit hard to explain but for example, the Scott P100 filter is still on the bottom categories list when it should be grouped with the filters. Filter safety can also be added here. In fact, I am thinking of having a PMK-1 filter lab-tested so we can finally put an end to the 'asbestos' filter legend that seems to come with all Russian filters. We need to have it lab tested and the testing results and certificates posted as PDF online for the world to see. The testing costs $155.00 USD so I may take a while to save for it. This does not include heavy metal testing for chromium. And the filter will have to be disected so the sample compound of 5cm by 5cm, which I am thinking has to be the particulate filter, be sent to S. Korea or maybe even Germany for testing. I'll try this goal next year. 3.) Fix the categories. I am still seeing a lot of redundant categories like two pages for filters; Gas Mask Filters and Gas Mask Canisters. I think Gas Mask Filters are more appropriate as pork chop filters for example, cannot be called 'canisters'. We need to have that fixed. I don't know how. 4.) I am not sure about licensing, but I need to have to talk to someone as I have more photos of Tear Gas Grenades I got from a friend who is from Law Enforcement. Will Creative Commons license prevent companies from complaining against our pages if we post said photos? 5.) Not sure how but we have need to have a specifications paragraph for example, who made the mask, weight, year of service, facepiece material of construction, eyepiece material of construction etc. I can imagine this will be a challenge as acquiring datasheets for gas masks can be a pain especially for old masks or Russian Masks; I recently had a chat with a Russian guy who sells surplus PMK-3 masks three weeks ago and even they don't have this information! No datasheets or instructions even for brand new masks! I am sure I forgot a few but I'll send them your way once I remember them. Sorry for the lack of updates as I have been busy these past few days. Freedash22 (talk) 15:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Man, how the hell did you get a K-3? Good question. The K3 I reviewed isn't mine. It belongs to the Philippine National Police. SImilar to my review on the CS Gas Grenade, I was given access to an unopened K3 kit for review purposes after which I returned it. Truth be told, I'd love to get one but they are extremely rare and I am not aware of any SanCheong local business partners here (I am sure there is one), don't worry, they'll be more available with time. I'll inform the community when I find a source to get these fine masks.